


snapshots

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: When your friend doesn't believe you about the hottie you saw on the train, you set the record straight by sneaking a quick snap to send her speechless.However, Oikawa thinks one step ahead and gives you the snapshot of your life.Also his business card, while he's at it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 7 february 2017. edited on 7 december 2020.
> 
> can be read as a gender neutral fic

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

A hand shoots out from the mountain of blankets, grasping the phone with tenacity. Rie’s eyes peek open, glaring at her phone. Who in the world is texting me so much?! She groans loudly at the sight of the sender.

**From: [Name]  
To: Rie**

rie. this guy. on the train. i cant even. too. hot. for. words.

**From: [Name]  
To: Rie**

omg hes perfect i need him…

**From: Rie  
To: [Name]**

[Name]. This is the tenth time you've said this to me. I'm not really interested in who you find hot or not.

**From: [Name]  
To: Rie**

you will once you see a pic of him! i'll show you.

Rie plops her head back onto the pillow. Last time you texted her you were fawning over a guy you saw at a cafe, but got depressed after you found out he had a boyfriend. Before that, you saw an ‘ikemen’ on the bus but he got off before you could even try to talk to him. 

She prays in her head that someone will just literally sweep you off your feet already, so you can stop sending her pictures of boys on public transport. She places her phone back on the bedside table, falling back to sleep—an afternoon nap much needed.

~

You steal a glance at the handsome stranger, tilting your head to look past the sea of people that filled the train. From the sliver of space between commuters, you catch him fiddling with his phone, smiling softly at the same time. You feel your heart pound at the sight, his smile bright like the morning sun. How you wish you could make him smile like that.

_Woah [Name], where did that come from? You don't even know the guy!_

As part of your promise to Rie, taking a photo of the stranger was your top priority. How else were you supposed to show her you were serious? You take a look at your surroundings, making sure the fellow commuters are distracted. Sensing that you would be safe from accusing eyes, you take out your phone with the camera ready and prepare to capture.

You adjust the angle of the camera just enough to capture his side profile, accentuating his sleek features and chiseled face. You wait for the camera to focus before you press the button to capture the photo. Your eager hands rush to inspect the photo, however you were welcomed with a strange sight: him staring right at the camera and posing with a peace sign.

Your brows furrowed in confusion, wondering how he had any time to do that in the span of 1 second. The sound of the train announcement breaks your concentration, watching people stand to line up at the doors, including the handsome stranger. You notice him walk closer towards your side, and inside your mind you panic, do you talk to him or just let him go?

You look up and find him standing in front of you. You open your mouth to talk but he glances at you, giving you a little smile. He fishes a card out of his pocket and hands it to you before he begins to leave. You reach out to take it and inspect it, your eyes widening at what you see.

_Oikawa Tooru_

_Model at xx_

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_Wait. Model? I knew he had good looks but...model?!_

You catch his figure exiting the doors of the train before he turns back to you, mouthing a ‘call me’ with a small wink. A blush appears at the apples of your cheeks, unconsciously clutching the business card tighter in your hand.

_Wait till Rie sees this guy!_

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
